Eavesdropping
by tvshowfan2604
Summary: What are George and Fred fighting about?


_I don't own anything!_

Katie did not mean to eavesdrop on her boyfriend and his twin. She honestly only came up here searching for him because she was bored. And wasn't a boyfriend supposed to help with this problem? However, when she heard George and Fred in some kind of argument she stilled outside the door and waited. It was only polite to not interrupt a dispute without knowing if it was something serious. However, she was not prepared for what she heard.

"George, you're both being so immature. Why can't you just admit it at least?"

"We're not immature. Yeah, we may act silly but what's the problem with that? You and I are always silly, joking around. It's no big deal."

"Yes, it is. Being silly, joking around is fun. But sometimes you have to act mature,_be_ mature. And now with you both being here for the holidays you should take advantage of the fact that you'll have so much uninterrupted time together and bring your relationship to the next level. But this will never happen if you both act as if you're still 12 years old."

Hearing this, Katie gasped and then quickly covered her mouth with her hand. She really did not need to be found outside the twins door during this conversation. She could not believe that Fred and George were talking about her relationship, discussing things she hadn't even talked about with George. But now she really wanted to know what George thought about this. She hadn't imagined that he was unsatisfied with their relationship. Sure, they weren't making out like crazy in front of everyone like Fred and Angelina but that didn't mean that there was lacking something, right?

"Fred, it's none of your business how far Katie and I are willing to take things."

"Forge, Georgey boy, I'm only having your best interest at heart. You're a sixteen year old guy it can't be healthy to only hold hands with your girlfriend. And I love Katie, I really do, but she is immature and inexperienced. You have to act mature and show her what she's missing."

"I don't wanna do that. We're both happy with the way things are progressing and …"

"There is no progress! Did you even kiss her already?"

"Okay, I'm telling you this one more time. Ready? _This__is__none__of__your__business!_ I'll have you know I'm perfectly happy the way things are. If Katie wants things to go slow then we'll go slow. I'm so glad that she decided to be my girlfriend I'm not willing to lose her over something like going too fast. Just back off and make out with your own girlfriend or something."

Katie was surprised by the force of George's reply to his twin. He had never heard him use that kind of tone. But she was also pleased that he was defending their relationship and Katie herself. She wasn't dumb, she knew that they were taking things a lot slower than all of her friends but she just wasn't willing to go fast and may end up with a broken heart and regrets. While thinking about these things Katie did not pay attention to the two people inside the room she was listening to. So she was taken by surprise when George collided with her when he stormed out of the room.

They both tumbled to the floor, the red haired boy on top of his girlfriend. When he realised who was lying under him, George grinned widely and started to tickle the girl. She shrieked and squirmed but laughed along with him when he let up and moved to lie next to her on the floor. Fred, who had watched this through the still open door, huffed and stepped over them to get to the stairs, leaving the pair to themselves on the floor. George watched his girlfriend and grinned at her but then suddenly looked worried.

"How long did you stand outside our door?" he asked. Katie blushed and avoided eye contact. She decided the best thing to do was getting up maybe she could avoid the question. But George wasn't having any of that. He sat up and took her hand in his, softly pulling her onto his lap. "Katie?" he asked again, but he didn't seem angry, more worried than anything. Katie took a deep breath and then leaned her head against his shoulder and answered.

"I've been standing there for a good five minutes. I heard a lot of your fight." It came out as a whisper but then she rushed to add: "But I didn't mean to eavesdrop." Her boyfriend hugged her tightly. "It doesn't matter. I'm not angry. I just wished you hadn't heard it." "Why? It doesn't change anything, does it? You said that you're willing to take things slow because you don't wanna lose me." Now it was George's turn to blush.

This was something Katie had seen only two or three times before both twins normally so confident that nothing made them blush. It was kind of cute, Katie thought. And then she leaned in and kissed George. Fred had been right, there had only been quick pecks between the pair but right now Katie wanted more. The knowledge that George was willing to do anything, or nothing in this case, to not lose her was making her head spin and her chest feel tight with happiness. And she wanted to kiss him so bad so she did. At first the red head did not react but when Katie didn't stop he gave in. It was a slow and loving kiss and when George gently ran his tongue over Katie's lips she gasped softly but opened her mouth to him. It felt amazing having their tongues entangled.

But George ended the kiss after a few moments. He grinned widely at his girlfriend who was once again blushing. But nonetheless she said: "I liked that. We should do that more often." "You know, I don't wanna push you into anything you don't want. I like kissing you but I also like just sitting there with you or holding your hand." "I never said I don't like kissing. I just wanted to wait for the right moment, when it means something. And right now it did." This answer was followed by George kissing Katie again. "Does this mean I can kiss you whenever I want now?" The twin asked his blonde friend, eyes sparkling with mischief and delight. And Katie, knowing the boy for long enough, nodded with a slight feeling of dread but also feeling more happy than she had ever in her life.


End file.
